fiffanfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Dwa pocałunki
Jak sama nazwa wskazuję będą tu się całować.Ale kto z kim? Bohaterowie *Fineasz Flynn *Ferb Fletcher *Emanuela Flouwer *Nazz Jefferson *William River Fabuła A więc udałem się do Izabeli.Zadzwoniłem raz,drugi i trzcie.Nikogo nie ma.Więc postanowiłem wrócić do hotelu może coś porobię.Poszłem do hotelu jak zwykle mojego ojca nie ma.I co tu robić.Może zadzwonię do Emanueli..Lepiej ją poznam.Gdzie jest mój durny telefon.Znalazłem. - Halo.Cześć tu Fineasz.-powiedziałem. - Witaj poznałam cię po głosie Fineasz.Co się stało że dzwonisz? -spytała się,ale ona ma anielski głos. - Może byśmy się spotkali w parku i byśmy się lepiej poznali.-przeszłem do konkretów. - Jasne.A kiedy i o której?-spytała się.Mógłbym ją słuchać godzinami. - Za 15 minut w parku.-powiedziałem.Po czym się rozłączyłem. Szybko ubrałem się jakoś ładnie no i jeszcze poszłem kupić jakieś kwiaty.Stary to nie randka tylko spotkanie się.W kwiaciarni zauważyłem Nazz i Ferba.Całowali się.Co?! Jak oni się całowali.Przecież Nazz nigdy nie lubiła Ferba,a może tylko udawała,a tak naprawdę go kochała.Ale Ferb?! Przecież on ma dziewczynę.Ciekawe czy Danny o tym wie?Dobra przyszłem po kwiaty.No i na moje nieszczęście zauważyli mnie. - Jak długo tu stoisz?-spytała,a raczej krzyczała Nazz. - Tak długo że aż widziałem was pocałunek-odpowiedziałem. - Masz nikomu nie mówić co tu widziałeś inaczej będzie z tobą źle!-powiedziała Nazz i wyszła z kwiaciarni. - Ferb co to było? Ty się całowałeś z Nazz,przecież masz już dziewczynę.-powiedziałem - Wiem o tym.Ostatnio po między mną,a Danny się wszystko psuje.-powiedział i był szczęśliwy. - Ale to nie powód żeby ją zdradzać!-powiedziałem byłem bardzo wkurzony i byłem też zły na Ferba.Zachowuje się jak małe dziecko. - Tak wiem,ale...Hej,a ty co tu robisz?-no i się spytał. - Ja przyszłem tu po kwiaty.-powiedziałem ale czułem że się rumienie. - Dla kogo? - czy on zawsze musi wszystko wiedzieć. - Em....dla Emanueli.- Ferb się tylko uśmechnął. - Nieźle stary.- powiedział i wyszedł z kwiaciarni. Ja dokonałem zakupu i udałem się do parku.Może lubi tulipany.Jeśli nie to jestem skończony.Emanuela się wydaje być taka fajna i miła.W tedy była taka cichutka i wyglądała tak uroczo.Dotarłem do parku i usiadłem na ławce.Jestem przed czasem zostało jeszcze 5 minut.Czekam i czekam i jej nie widzę.Nagle jakaś dziewczyna szturcha mnie w ramię i się uśmiecha.Gdy by nie to fioletowe jej pasemko napewno bym nie poznał że to jest właśnie Emanuela.Wyglądała jak anioł tylko że jeszcze piękniej.Miała na sobie niebiską sukienkę.Białe balerinki.I włosy miała ślicznie rozpuszczone.Jak wiatr trochę wiał ładnie jej włosy falowały. - Spóźniłam się trochę.Przepraszam.-powiedziała tak bardzo niskim głosem. - Nie przepraszaj to ja za szybko przyszłem.-powiedziałem-Proszę to dla ciebie.-dałem jej bukiet tulipanów. - Dziękuje.I to jeszcze me ulubione kwiaty.-Jest udało się trafiłem w 10-tkę. Zaczeliśmy gadać o wszystkim i o niczym.Dowiedziałem się że jest pół Holenderką pół Amrykanką.Że miała kota.Bawiła się Elisa.Ale 2 lata temu zdechła.Teraz ma nowe zwierzątko.To fioletowy dziobak bawi się Roza.Nagle zerwał się wiatr,a Emanueli zrobiło się bardzo zimno.Dałem jej moją bluzkę.Ona podziękowała i się zaczerwieniła.Wyglądała tak uroczo.Ściemniało się już.Postanowiłem że odprowadzę ją do domu.Szyliśmy tak już z kawałek.Postanowiłem że złapie jej rękę.I tak też zrobiłem.Ona na tomiast się do mnie przytuliła.Doszliśmy do jej domu. - Dziękuje za miłe po połódnie.-powiedziała. - Bardzo proszę.-powiedziałem,ale ja coś jeszcze postanowiłem zrobić. Złapałem ją za talię i przysunełem ją do siebie.Ona na tomiast tak się zaczerwieniła że była bardziej czerwona niż burak.Zamknołem oczy i pocałowałem ją w usta,a ona go odznajmiła.Spodobała mi się ona od kąd ją poznałem.Teraz wiem że jestem w niej zakochany.Nasz pocałunek trwał 30 minut. - Emi wiesz że cię kocham.-powiedziałem. - Teraz wiem.Ja ciebie też kocham.-pocałowała mnie na pożegnanie i poszła do domu. Ja też udałem się do hotelu.Jestem taki szczęśliwy.Dziewczyna na której mi zależało też mnie kocha.Kiedy weszłem do hotelu siedział już mój ojciec na foteu i czekał na mnie. - Gdzie byłeś? -zaczyna się. - Byłem na randce w parku.-powiedziałem.Na samo słowo ,,randka'' to on się wkurzył.'' - Z kim?!- teraz zaczął aż krzyczeć. - Z Emanuelą.- powiedziałem i się uśmiechnąłem.On miał pytającą mine. - Flouwer? - spytał się. - Tak.-odpowiedziałem.Ciekawe skąd on zna jej nazwisko? - Jestem z ciebie dumny synu.-uściskał mnie po czym wyszedł z hotelu. Stałem zaszokowany z 5 minut.Po czym poszłem się umyć,zjadłem kolację i się położyłem.Napisałem Emi ,,Dobranoc'' odpisała mi.I zastanawiałem się skąd on zna Emi.I zastanawiałem się czy powiedzieć to Danny.Ten ich pocałunek naprawdę mnie zdziwił.Nawet nie wiem kiedy zasnąłem.''